


Hard At Work

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Love in Strange Places, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim get restless waiting for Simon's return from a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard At Work

This is my own contribution to my "Sex in Unusual Places" challenge (g) 'bout time, eh? 

Believe it or not, I needed *four* beta-readers before I had the nerve to send this out! Thanks to Kim Gasper, Lisa (MegaRed) Denise (AntyEnteT ), and Siren. (Names are in order of when I caught them to beta! (g)) 

Special thanks to Kim for the title and Denise for the punch line! (IOW, they gave me the beginning and end - but I came up with the middle!) 

Disclaimer: These guys are not mine, never were, never will be. They belong to other folks :::sigh:::: and no one's giving me money for anything remotely relating to this. :::sigh::: 

Read on! 

## Hard at Work

by Felice Martin  


"Ellison!" Simon boomed the name from his desk to the nearly empty squadroom. "In my office now!" 

Blair and Jim exchanged glances, one slightly amused, the other indecipherable. "Into the lion's den, eh Jim?" the owner of the amused glance grinned. 

"You too, Sandburg!" The grin fell abruptly. 

Jim's face at once reflected his partner's previous amusement. "After you, Daniel," he quipped. 

"Age before beauty," Blair replied, holding out a hand in an "after you" pose. 

"NOW!" came the order before another pass of "you first" could be played. 

Jim ultimately preceded Blair and stood in front of Banks' desk, while Blair took his usual place perched on the arm of a chair. 

"Yes, sir?" Jim asked. 

Simon held up a sheaf of papers, his hand slowly tightening and crumpling the unidentified sheets. "I want an explanation and I want it *now*!" 

"Explanation, sir?" 

"Sandburg! Either sit on that chair like a human being or get the hell off of it!" 

Blair jumped to his feet, totally confused at the undeserved hostility. "Uh, yeah Sim-- Sir! Yes sir!" He stood next to Jim trying to catch his partner's eye for some hint of what this was all about. Jim pointedly ignored the glances he saw out of the corner of his eye. 

"Explanation for what, Captain?" Jim repeated. 

Simon's voice lowered dangerously. "I wanna know what the hell you two were doing-----" 

The impending tirade was cut off by a knock at the door. 

"What?!!!" 

Rhonda tentatively poked her head in. "Sir, the mayor is waiting for you in the chief's office. You're late for your 5:30 meeting with them." 

"Oh, Christ!" He ran an impatient hand over his brow, unsuccessfully trying to knead the tension away. He rose, straightening his tie and grabbing for his coat as he headed out. "You two stay put! I'm not done with you, yet!" He followed his secretary through the empty squad room muttering something about election years, politicians, and ass-kissing police chiefs. 

The partners stood momentarily, one bouncing impatiently, the other maintaining a steady attention stance while his jaw alternately tensed and relaxed. 

An indeterminate silence ensued. "Think he'd notice if we sat down?" Blair finally whispered, his careless attitude apparent as he flopped into the closest chair. 

Jaw twitching and releasing once more, Jim followed suit after a few more seconds. 

"Think it's about the Henderson case?" Blair asked, breaking the silence again. "I could check those papers...." 

"I think he'd notice if he saw us poking around his desk, Chief." 

"Not if we drew the blinds. He never remembers whether he's left them up or down anyway." 

"Sandburg----" 

But Blair was already closing the Venetian blinds. He moved toward the desk and was blocked almost immediately by the intimidating form of his partner. Blair smiled. "C'mon,. Jim--" 

"Sandburg----" 

The smaller man feinted to Jim's right side then shifted to his left, darting for the crumpled papers when a large hand closed not ungently around his extended wrist, putting them together almost nose to nose. Blair smiled again. "C'mon, Jim," he invited almost whispering. 

Jim's eyes widened. "You're kidding..." 

Blair closed the almost indiscernible gap between them, the bulge in his jeans rubbing against Jim's leg. "C'mon, Jim." The breath from his mouth feathering against his lover's ear. "Fuck me, right here." 

Rational thought rapidly vanishing in the hormone rush, Jim grabbed for Blair's free wrist, and pulled them both behind his partner's back, holding him firmly in place as he captured the eager mouth with his own. 

The two tongues fought briefly for dominance, Blair soon recognizing who would be in charge this time and capitulating. "Rougher," he gasped as they came up momentarily for air. 

Jim smiled greedily, catching both wrists in one hand and gripping the long, soft curls with the other. He pulled his lover savagely to him, teeth and lips marking the flesh of Blair's neck. His own erection strained against the fabric of his pants. 

Blair groaned, straddling Jim's leg, half-struggling to free his hand-bound wrists, half-trying to cum, but a part of him ready to wait for his partner to continue the game. "Jim, please---" he managed to gasp before a tongue found his again. 

With his free hand, Jim slowly tugged down Blair's zipper, then slid two teasing fingers inside the jeans to the swollen cock, gently stroking through the fabric of the briefs. 

Blair jerked at the touch moaning deeply in his throat, mouth still full of that incredible tongue. One hand was released as a leg hooked behind his knees, a hand on the small of his back, and he was slowly lowered to the floor, Jim laying nearly his full weight on top of him. 

One button after another was undone on Blair's shirt as Jim trailed his tongue down the wriggling, moaning man's chest, then abdomen, down to his navel---- then further. "Oh god, Jim---" Blair exhaled. "Please!" 

The Sentinel could hear and feel the pounding heart, smell the precum, felt his own maddening erection. With a growl, he tore jeans and briefs down to the ankles, and swallowed Blair's cock whole. The startled cry of pleasure and passion from his lover nearly made him come right then and there. He sucked on the engorged organ with an intensity that surprised even him, draining the younger man as he exploded, crying out Jim's name in a frenzied state of ecstasy. Blair's shaking hands reached down to grab his ears and pull him up to bestow a deep, almost reverent kiss. 

Blair's heart rate had peaked and was slowly settling down, but Jim could feel his own pulse racing, his blood surging through all parts of his anatomy. "You still want it?" he asked the panting figure beneath him. 

Not quite capable of normal speech yet, Blair moved his mouth to Jim's ear and breathed "Yes," into it. 

The warm air blowing that word gently into his ear was all Jim needed. He reached down and removed Blair's shoes, pants, briefs -- all possible obstacles and physical entanglements. Then a pair of hands reached up to help him with his own encumbrances. 

"Do you have...." 

Blue eyes glittered up at him. "Pocket," he said simply. 

Jim fished in the jeans' pockets and found a small mangled tube of lubricant. "Been waiting for an occasion like this for long?" he grinned. 

"Always be prepared," Blair grinned, finding his voice as he held his fingers in the Boy Scout salute. 

"If you were a boy scout, I'm a flower child!" He reclaimed Blair's mouth to stave off further witty conversation, then pressed the tube into the waiting hands without relinquishing the kiss.. 

Trembling fingers unscrewed the cap, squeezed the tube and slowly, teasingly, stroked Jim's already swollen penis with the warming lubricant. Tongue still entwined with Jim's, Blair wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and guided the slick cock to his anus. Lips parted as Jim gasped from the teasing pleasuring fingers now gripping, now stroking, now lightly touching his cock. 

Blair smiled enigmatically. "Do it, Jim. Fuck me." 

The words threatened to send him over the edge and he entered his Guide carefully at first, until he had impaled him to the hilt, then moved in and out, thrusting faster and harder, conscious thought impossible, implausible, the body beneath him moving with his exact rhythms. He felt Blair's arousal again as it poked his stomach and he wrapped one hand around his lover's cock pumping and stroking, while resting most of his weight on his other hand. A mouth reached up to his, the tongue silently begging and would not be dissuaded. They met in a untamed, almost feral kiss, moaning and grunting their passion for each other. The cock in Jim's hand spilled over, the mouth on his trying to form a word, and Jim came moments later as Blair's sphincter tightened, his essence filling his partner. 

Utterly spent, Jim ended the kiss and lowered himself as carefully as he could onto his young lover's body, still inside him, reluctant to part from him quite yet. Drenched with sweat, he laid his head onto Blair's chest as trembling arms were clasped around his neck. Blair rested his head against Jim's as they both waited for their bodies to recover. 

"That was incredible," Blair said finally, with a sigh as Jim slowly slid out of him. 

Jim laughed into the soaked chest, tickling his lover into joining in. 

"What's so funny?" 

The detective looked up into the impossibly wide blue eyes, the laughter still dancing in his own. "What if Simon had walked in on us?" 

That set off another burst of laughter. "In the mood he was in? I would just hope he didn't have his gun with him!" 

"No good, Chief. Department rules - cops always carry a weapon." He laid his head down again on Blair's chest, the last of the laughter still on his lips as he closed his eyes tiredly --- 

\-- -then opened them abruptly and sat up. "Oh god! Simon!" 

"What? Is he coming?" Blair lifted himself up onto his elbows. 

"I can hear him outside of the chief's office!" 

"Oh shit!" Blair scrambled for his clothes, joining Jim in sudden panic.   
  


* * *

  


Simon exited the elevator, his mood no better for the prolonged bullshit meeting with the mayor on the state of crime in the historic city of Cascade, Washington. If anything, he was more frustrated and ready to take it out on anyone or anything that dared to piss him off now. 

It was with some satisfaction that he remembered the pair awaiting him in his office. He needed a couple of good scapegoats to take his mad out on. 

The squadroom was completely empty and silent. He noticed the drawn blinds in his office, trying to remember if he'd closed them or not. From the other side of the room he could hear whispers and other odd sounds inside his office. *What the hell are they up to?* Simon barreled through the room and shoved his office door open. 

Inside, Ellison and Sandburg were on their hands and knees, cleaning something off the floor. With a start, Simon recognized the scent, saw the flush on both their faces and the unusual, but completely recognizable bruise on Sandburg's neck that definitely had not been there before. "Shit," he breathed. 

He turned around without another word, and stormed out of the squadroom toward the elevators. 

Jim and Blair looked at each other, grins forming and turning into laughter. 

A voice broke into their mirth from the hallway. 

"Clean it up!" Simon bellowed back to them. 

Blair's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I guess you were right. He did notice that we poked around his ...... desk!"   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
